Of Sacred Bonds
by Infinitypoet
Summary: The sequel to Heavenly Scent. Edward bit Bella and now they will have strive to control their new gifts and understand exactly what their place is in the world now that the have formed the most sacred of Bonds.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! The sequel to Heavenly Scent! Being able to post this again makes my heart full to bursting with joy! **

**For everyone who is coming back to this journey with me; welcome home, my darlings and to all of the newcomers, thanks for joining us, I hope you enjoy the ride! **

**Twilight and all related characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The plot of this story, however, is mine!**

*****And before it gets asked again…Yes. Edward is dreaming in the beginning but to paraphrase the great Albus Dumbledore 'of course it's a dream but why would that make it any less real.' ;)**

I felt as though I was floating, drifting in some unknown current, and then suddenly I was lying on something soft and warm. I could see a brightness through my closed eyelids, but made no move to open them to see what it was. I was completely content to just lie here and bask in the warmth.

"Edward, it's time to wake up." A soft, melodious voice called. It wasn't a voice I immediately recognized, so I was instantly on alert. I used my gift to seek out the mind of the intruder on my blissful peace, but found nothing. I couldn't smell anything that wasn't the glorious lavender and freesia scent of my Bella.

Bella! Thinking of her caused my mind to come into sharp focus. I opened my eyes and had to blink three times due to the intensity of the sunlight.

I felt her electricity flowing through my soul, but I couldn't see or hear Bella anywhere. I began to panic as I took in the landscape that surrounded me. I was in a field of some sort with tall, unkempt grass as far as the eye could see. There was no shelter anywhere, and the midday sun shining directly on me.

The enchanting voice that had broken through my earlier reverie called my name again, and I spun in a circle, seeking them out. I was wholly unprepared for the sight before me.

My Bella was standing before me draped in white silk. She was glowing, a shimmering blue light surrounded her small frame, making her look like the goddess I always knew her to be. She was breathtaking, and I found myself unable to look away.

"Edward," she breathed, sounding as much in awe of me as I was in her. I smiled as I took in the harmonious symphony of her voice. Of course it had been my angel calling to me. Her voice had become more luxurious, more melodic, but the underlying resonance of my Bella's human intonation was still evident as she said my name.

I reached for her, unable to resist the urge to hold her in my arms, but stopped short as my hand came into view. I was stunned as I took in my skin. The light did not reflect off my skin in its usual alien way. No, this was completely different; I was glowing just like my Bella. My skin had a pearlescent silver sheen to it.

"Edward?" she looked quizzically at my still outstretched arms. I shook my head to clear it and smiled her favorite smile.

"Bella," I sighed as I wrapped my arms around my wife. Once again I was shocked as our skin made contact. Her touch, while warming me with its usual electricity, felt oddly cool to me.

"Do you know what's happening to us?" I whispered, leaning down to press my lips to the hollow just below her ear.

"You mean the glowing?" I nodded against her cheek.

"No, but I think she might," She whispered with an understated reverence.

She lifted her head, motioning to someone that I did not even realize had been present before. It seemed that my mind reading did not work here. I kept my arms around Bella as I turned to look at our guest.

I could only stare in awe at the celestial being in front of me. She was bathed in a white light that seemed to originate from somewhere deep inside of her. I had never seen anything more divinely ethereal.

A brilliant smile lit up her face as she took in Bella and my embrace. Utter bliss radiated from this cherub faced little girl who couldn't have been more than ten years old.

Her platinum blonde hair was almost white in its brilliance, as it hung in loose curls across her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright, piercing azure color and held a wisdom well beyond the age her physical appearance suggested.

"Hello Isabella, Edward. I have waited a very long time to meet the two of you. I had almost given up hope that any two would ever be worthy, but you are here now, and everything is as it should be. Come, we haven't much time; I need to get back to watch over my charges." The angelic girl turned and began to walk towards a grouping of trees that I had not noticed before in my inspection of the area.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Bella asked as we followed the child hand in hand. She stopped at the edge of the encroaching forest and smiled sweetly at Bella.

"'I'm sorry, in my haste I must have forgotten to introduce myself. I am known as Divinus Telum**, **but you can call me Dee. It is my job to lead the two of you to the vinculum's sanctuary. I have been chosen as your guide." Dee's deep blue eyes shone with some unknown emotion as she spoke those last words, and she turned, stepping into the dense foliage of the forest.

"I'm still confused Edward, who is Vinculum?" Bella whispered in her melodious voice.

"I don't understand everything that is happening here love, but I do know a bit of Latin from spending so much time with Rosalie, and I know that vinculum means bond in Latin." I told her as I released her hand and wrapped my arm around her waist to better help her navigate her way through the dense vegetation surrounding us.

Dee led us into the center of a meadow not unlike the one in Forks that Bella and I had spent so much time in. She held up a small golden orb, allowing the light that she emitted to flow into it. The silver and blue auras that surrounded Bella and I were also absorbed into the ball of energy.

She turned to look at us beseechingly. I was suddenly unsure that I wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Please understand when I say that if there was any other way for this to happen I would not put the two of you through this. This is an object of pure love." She looked to the orb in her hand as she spoke. "Only the purest of souls may possess it; a soul that has made a sacrifice greater than any other." She paused, taking a deep breath to compose herself, but still a single tear leaked from her eye.

"What kind of sacrifice are you are talking about Dee," I demanded. I would not do anything that would put my Bella in any kind of danger.

"The two of you will both die here and go to the afterlife. You will be separated; one of you must go to heaven, and the other must go to hell. There is nothing I can do to spare you this fate, but I can guarantee that neither of you will remember the life that you have shared together, nor will you remember the love you feel for each other," she bowed her head and whispered, "I will give you a moment to decide who is going where and say your good-byes."

Dee disappeared in a blindingly bright light. I pulled Bella in to a crushing embrace and spoke with my lips pressed against her forehead.

"There will be no discussion. If one of us has to be damned for all eternity it will be me. I will never allow you to suffer, Bella. You must always be happy." I said forcefully.

"No Edward, you have to go to heaven. You were always meant to be an angel. I know it Edward. It has to be you; I can't bear the thought of you being in hell. We've decided Dee, I will be the one; my soul will be damned." Bella called loudly. She pressed her lips to mine, and then untangled herself from my arms.

Dee appeared in the place that she had been standing only seconds ago.

"Are you sure Bella?" she asked timidly.

"Yes," she whispered, moving closer to Dee. Bella then turned to look at me, "This isn't goodbye Edward. No matter where my soul is, my heart will always be with you." Dee reached for Bella's hand and as soon as their skin made contact Bella was gone.

"No!" I shouted lunging towards the place where Bella had just been standing.

"What have you done?" I raged at the tiny girl in front of me. "Bring her back, now! It should be me. Please, I'll do anything. Bella's soul has to be in heaven."

"I'm sorry Edward. Bella made her choice. I can't bring her soul back." The girl flinched as I roared in pain.

"No, no, no! This can't be the end! Send me to hell, too. I want to go to hell. I will force her to return with you if I have to." I stopped as I saw Dee begin to shake her head.

"It doesn't work that way Edward. One goes to heaven, the other to hell. That is the way it has always been. And Bella made her choice."

"I don't care. I refuse to believe that. There is always hope. I can convince her, please. I will not allow my only love to suffer for an eternity while I sit in a place of beauty. If she won't allow you to bring her soul back then I want you to leave me there as well. I need to do this Dee, please. Please take me to Bella." I begged her. I felt the crushing weight of being separated from Bella descend upon me as I plead to be allowed to meet the same fate as she.

"Very well, Edward. If that is what you wish, so be it. Take my hand." I did as she asked and felt a heavy warmth rush over me and my eyes drooped closed as sleep once again took over me.

Sunlight pieced my eyelids. They felt heavy as I opened them. The world around me was brighter than before. The trees that formed a perfect circle around the little meadow that I had been standing in swayed in soft breeze.

The grass beneath my skin was soft and there was some kind of warm weight upon me. My arms clung to the form that was rested upon me. I turned my head and my eyes met the most beautiful brown orbs to ever exist.

"Edward," she breathed. "Your eyes are green."

"Bella? Oh Bella, you will never put me through anything like this again!" I cried as I took her lips in a searing kiss.

I pulled back as I heard a soft giggle coming from behind me.

"I think that you both have proved that you more than deserve this," Dee declared as she tossed the golden light filled orb into the air.

It burst open in the sky and three thick bands of light spewed forth. Blue, silver and white strips twisted and turned, combining into a single brilliant rope of light.

The rope coiled in on itself, forming a sphere that split in half. The two halves pulsed and swirled as they tumbled down upon Bella and I. The rays of light enveloped us and immediately became a part of us.

I felt connected to Bella in a way I never had before. She was a part of me and I her. I had never felt more whole in my entire existence. The current that usually ran through me wherever my skin made contact with Bella's now ran over my skin in a constant circuit. I could feel Bella in my very soul.

"It is complete. I'm so glad you both passed the test. I would have hated to keep the vinculum like I had to with the others. Did you know there has never been another pair of immortals who both willingly sacrificed their souls for each other the way the two of you did? I just know that was what made all the difference. Good-bye my new friends; enjoy the rest of your dream." And with that, Dee disappeared.

"So we're not in hell?" Bella asked timidly.

"It doesn't seem like it, love. She said we were dreaming." I brushed my lips against hers, reveling in the love and contentment that I felt flowing between us.

"Hmm, if we're dreaming then we can do anything we want, right?" I nodded and a wickedly mischievous smile spread across my wife's face.

"And just what does that look mean, love?"

"Well, right now, your eyes are green, your skin is warm and you feel human to me. I was thinking that maybe you would have normal human strength as well." she flushed a bright pink color and looked away from me.

"My strength does seem to be diminished here, love. Will you tell me why that is important right now?" I knew what she wanted, but I needed to hear her say it.

"I was hoping that you could make love to me, like this. You know, while you have human strength so that we can be equals before I'm a vampire." she mumbled, and her face flushed a lovely crimson.

"Your wish is my command, love. But did you want to make love here?" I didn't think Bella would enjoy being exposed in the open like this not knowing if or when Dee might return.

"No, I wouldn't want Dee to see us like that. I want to make love to you in my bed at Charlie's house." I smiled her smile for her, nodding my agreement. There would never be a time when I was going be able to pass up a chance to pleasure my wife.

_**Wait, were you answering my thoughts? **_

_Of course, had you not noticed that you had been hearing mine?_

I shook my head as I stood and took her hand but as soon as we were on our feet I wondered how we would get Forks. Bella must have heard the question in my mind because she giggled.

_**What's funny?**_ I arched an eyebrow in question.

"Nothing really, I just keep forgetting that you don't know how dreams work." She winked, and the next thing I knew we were standing in her old bedroom. I was startled as I realized that we were both wearing nothing but our underwear.

_Do you trust me Edward?_ She purred seductively in her thoughts. My body responded to the desire in her voice and I was instantly erect.

_**With my very soul, Isabella.**_ I responded honestly though mine. I was rather enjoying this nonverbal conversation.

She smiled and shoved me hard so I landed on the bed.

_Good._ I raised my eyebrow at her as she crawled over me slowly. I swallowed; she was gorgeous. I thanked god once again that she was mine. She hooked her fingers into the top of my boxers and looked up at me. I smiled and bit my lip, a habit I had picked up from Bella.

She slowly started pulling down my boxers, making sure her fingers brushed over my erection, which caused me to hiss. The sound made her smile as she pulled my boxers off all the way. I watched her eyes as they went wide and her breathing sped. I was secretly pleased that she reacted this way again. I hoped that she would always be this pleased with seeing my body's reaction to her.

_Oh, don't worry Mr. Cullen. I will always be in awe of you._

She stood on the bed over me and rid herself of her clothing. She was even more beautiful now than the last time I saw her naked. I couldn't tear my eyes from her body; she was absolutely flawless.

_I see that the feeling is mutual then huh, husband_.

She adjusted her position so that she was kneeling above me with her lovely face mere inches from my obvious arousal. Her lips pressed lightly against the tip of my erection, causing me to moan loudly. She then proceeded to kiss her way up my stomach, across my chest and neck finally reaching my mouth. She kissed me hard, pouring all of her desire for me into her kiss.

My hands of their own accord started touching her body. I loved the feel of her skin; so soft, so smooth. I slowly slid my hands down her body to the apex of her thighs and felt her moan in pleasure against my neck as I touched her. She moaned, and it made a shiver of pleasure pass through me knowing that I could make her feel this way.

"Only you, Edward." She spoke out loud for the first time since we entered her room. She continued her assault on my neck gripping my hair tightly as she pressed her glorious heat against my hand.

I felt her hand start traveling from my neck, across my chest, downward toward my erection, and she tentatively started stroking it. I moaned when she gripped me and fought the urge to push my hips up against her hand. I slid my other hand down, gripping her hip to keep myself from thrusting into her hand.

She moaned louder, pushing against my hands. She threw her head back, and I watched her face; her eyes were closed, her mouth was parted, and her back was arched; I knew she was close.

We were both panting and moaning loudly as she got closer to her release. She was actively moving her hips down hard against my hands while I couldn't help but buck mine up against her.

"Oh God Edward, I'm so close. Mmmm... oh god." That did it for me, hearing her moan my name was enough to almost send me over the edge, and I had to have her.

I flipped us over on the small bed and made love to my wife the way I had always wanted to: passionately, without restraint, and not feeling even one iota of fear. No, I had no fear of pressing against her too hard or going too fast. Here we were equals, just as we would be when we awoke from this dream.

"Edward!"

Bella tossed her head back, screaming my name, gripping my arm and my hair with her hands as she climaxed. I followed seconds later, her name but a prayer on my lips as the euphoria of our combined orgasms flowed through me.

I collapsed beside her, and then rolled onto my back, feeling quite sated and drowsy. She rested her head against my chest and kissed it softly as we both caught our breath. She leaned back a little to look up at me, and she was smiling. We both leaned forward and kissed softly.

_I love you._ We thought simultaneously, and we both laughed. I leaned forward to kiss her again, sliding my fingers through her hair pulling her as close as I could.

_thump...thump...thump_

"Do you hear that sound?" she questioned suddenly. I cocked my head to the side listening.

_thump...thump.. _

"Hmm, it sounds like a heartbeat. Your heartbeat… only it's faster than I've ever heard it." And then I understood.

"Bella love, it's almost over. That sound that we hear is your heart approaching its last beat. Soon you will be a vampire." I know my voice sounded grave, but I couldn't help it. As much as I wanted my Bella with me forever, a part of me wanted her to be able to remain human and live a long happy life, have children and grow old with her husband by her side.

"Oh Edward, as if I would want any of that without you. And besides, if you hadn't changed me, I still wouldn't have had a long life. I was sick, remember? I wouldn't have lived to graduate high school. So no matter what, I wouldn't have ever had children, not that I want to anyway. I do get part of what you wanted for me though, Edward. I get to have a very long happy life with my husband by my side; I just don't have to get all old and wrinkly to do it." She pressed another kiss to my chest, and we laid there wrapped up in each other, contentment and love flowing freely between us.

The elevated thumping of her heart slowed, and after a few labored thuds, stopped completely. I closed my eyes to say goodbye to my human Bella. I opened my eyes and was staring directly into the shocking irises of my immortal Bella.

"Good morning sleepy heads," Alice chirped from somewhere in the room.

"Carlisle, come in here, hurry!" She called as she came into view. Her panicked mind showed me what had her on edge.

"Geez, Alice there's no need to panic. My eyes have always been brown and Edward's eyes have been green for a while now." Bella tried to calm Alice's chaotic thoughts.

Carlisle entered the stateroom and froze upon seeing Bella and I. I sighed, listening to his mind trying to comprehend how my eyes had changed color.

"Can we have a moment to get dressed, and then we'll fill you in on what happened?" I asked politely, trying to get a moment alone with Bella.

"Of course. Alice, let's give them some privacy." Carlisle led the two of them from the room and Bella sighed once we were alone.

_I don't know what they're so worked up about. I happen to like you with emerald colored eyes._

_**And I simply adore your chocolate ones too, love.**_

I pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose and got out of bed. She growled lowly as she noted that I was wearing only my boxers.

_**See something you like?**_

"You know it, Mr. Cullen." She giggled, and I laughed, pulling my jeans and t-shirt on. She hopped out of bed and dressed herself in a pair of jeans and one of my white oxfords.

I growled appreciatively at her choice of attire. She came around the bed and took my hand. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, allowing our love to wash over us.

We opened the door and took our first steps out into the world as an immortal couple.

**A/N: I know I've been lax in my review replies from chapter 22 of HS and I am terribly sorry for that! I have been a little under the weather lately but that's no excuse!**

**I appreciate every single person who read this story whether you review or not! It means the world to know that you would keep coming back again and again to read my words! **

**Bella and Edward's journey has just begun and I can't wait to share it with all of you! **

**Much love,**

**Poet!**


	2. Chapter 2

Once the initial shock of Bella and my appearance in the afternoon sun had worn off, Carlisle decided that he needed to do a thorough examination of both Bella and me. He was visibly relieved that we seemed to have only two physical anomalies that set us apart from other vampires. I wasn't sure what I would do if he had found other differences; our eye color and the fact that our skin did not reflect sunlight like a prism was enough to distress Carlisle to the point that his mental ramblings were giving me a headache.

As soon as I had this thought, his mental voice became silent as did Alice's. I very briefly felt a moment of panic well up in my chest as I contemplated the reasons behind it. Was I losing my gift? Was there some unseen force keeping me from hearing their minds?

_Edward, can you hear _me_? _I nodded once to let Bella know I heard her. _Alright __then,__ calm down. Maybe your mind just needed a break from the noise. Didn't Aro say that your gift would evolve once I was changed?_

_**You're right, love. That has to be it. I just wish I could hear them again.**_ And just like that, I could; both Carlisle and Alice's thoughts were present again.

_I don't want to alarm you, but I have never heard of a vampire retaining their human eye color before, or a vampire's eyes reverting back to their human color. And I most assuredly have never heard of a vampire whose skin isn't reflective. This may be something we need to contact Aro about. _Carlisle thought.

_I can't see either one of you properly right now. Your futures only extend about two hours. Do you have any idea what's going on?_ Alice thought.

"I'm sure it has something to do with our dream. Edward's eyes were green there and his skin looked like it does now; once the silver glow was gone anyway." Bella responded to their thoughts off handedly.

"Bella? How did you know what I was thinking?" Carlisle asked curiously. _Can she hear my thoughts?_

"I can. I don't know how, I just know that I can hear everyone's thoughts and Edward can now hear mine. I never realized how loud thoughts can be," Bella covered her ears, trying in vain to close out the other's thoughts. I knew from experience that would do nothing to help her.

She was on the verge of panic as Carlisle's mind began to try to piece together a logical explanation to our situation, and Alice began scanning the future. I could feel it bubbling to the surface, and I had to try to help her reign her emotions in.

"Take a deep breath love. Focus only on my voice, spoken and mental." _**Let my voice calm you. Hear only my voice, love. Push their thoughts out; I will listen to them. You don't need to worry about hearing them right now.**_

She smiled as the voices began to fade until only my mental voice was echoed back to me through her mind.

"Better?"

"Much better, thank you Edward." she leaned her head against my shoulder, and I wrapped my arm around her waist as we sat on a comfortable bench along the port side of the deck.

"Alright, I've been patient enough, but someone needs to explain what's going on here. How can Bella hear our thoughts? Why does Edward look like a friggin' human? Why does Bella still look human for that matter? And more importantly, how the hell are you sitting here calmly when you should be so consumed with thirst that you'd attack the first scent that crossed your path?" Alice ranted as she paced back and forth in front of Bella and me.

"That last one is an interesting question. Love, do you feel thirsty?" She shook her head no and shrugged which caused Alice to huff incredulously.

"Do you really not feel thirsty Bella? At all? No burning sensation in the back of your throat or anything?" Carlisle's tone was thick with disbelief.

"No, my throat doesn't burn at all; maybe a slight tickle like I need a drink of water, but that's it." Bella's thoughts did nothing to contradict her verbal assessment. I noticed that talking about being thirsty was making Alice and Carlisle's thirst more prominent in their minds.

I was shocked and pleased to find that my thirst seemed to mirror Bella's in that I felt only a slight itch that was not even an echo of the thirst I once had. I wondered if this lack of thirst was part of the bond that we shared.

"Do you really think so? Dee didn't say this was part of it. Well, she didn't really explain anything, did she?" Bella frowned as her mind raced through her memories of the beginning moments of our shared dream.

"Who is Dee and what does she have to do with anything?" Alice demanded. The jealousy in her tone was unmistakable as she crossed her arms and glared at Bella.

"I don't think Dee was her name. She said she was known as Divinus Telum, but told us we could call her Dee. She was our guide though the first half of our shared dream. She led us to a place that she called the vinculum's sanctuary." I would have continued, but Carlisle's surprised gasp and blank mind made me pause to appraise his expression.

"Divinus Telum. Are you sure?" Carlisle's voice was a reverent whisper as he said the name. His mind was still unusually clouded.

"Do you know what that means? I know the words are Latin, but I haven't any idea what they mean." I hoped that my question would reengage his idle thoughts.

"It means 'sacred armament' or 'divine guard', depending on the person doing the translation; what exactly happened during this journey you were lead on?" Carlisle was perched on the edge of his seat now, listening with rapt attention as I replayed to him what Bella and I experienced during her transformation, leaving out only the events that transpired in Bella's bedroom.

When I had finished my explanation, Carlisle immediately suggested that we call Aro and consult with him. Evidently, he had stayed in Rio after he had observed Bella and me during her change. Carlisle said that Aro had shared nothing that he had seen with either him or Alice before he, left but I could see from his thoughts that Aro looked frustrated.

Aro enthusiastically agreed to come over to the island when Carlisle called him. He was more than willing to try to help us. Unfortunately, he couldn't leave Rio until sunset to avoid exposure, so it would be hours before he would arrive.

Alice suggested that I take Bella on a short hunting trip and show her the island. Bella agreed eagerly, not because she was thirsty, but because she wanted a moment alone with me to try to comprehend everything that had happened since we had awoken.

I watched fascinated as my Bella pushed her body harder in an effort to stay ahead of me as we ran through the dense forest on the island. The exhilaration was fantastic and I could feel the emotional high that Bella was feeling as she ran with me for the first time. The freedom and speed flowed through her and into me. I could feel her surprise as the muscles of her newly powerful legs pumped beneath her. My Bella loved to run just as I did.

Bella tried unsuccessfully to hide the fact that she was undressing and ravishing me in her mind. It seems she forgot I could see her mind. She laughed freely unabashed when she realized that I had caught her looking at me. Our electricity ran through us like a constant circuit as we ran hand in hand.

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

Bella paused when the sound of the heartbeat - of what smelled to be a herd of marsh deer - invade her senses. I knew the second their scent reached Bella's nose, for she recoiled slightly and stopped breathing.

"What is that smell? Please don't tell me that's the smell of dinner?" I chuckled at her reaction to the less than appetizing scent.

"Sadly, love, that is dinner. What you smell is a small herd of marsh deer. The whitetail deer back in Forks smell better, but only marginally. So you'll need to grin and bear it until you get used to it." I said apologetically.

"Do mountain lions and grizzlies smell any better?"

"Yes, carnivores smell much better than herbivores, but they also smell more human as well. Once you have enough control, we'll head over to the mainland and you can hunt some bigger game; maybe a predator or two." She nodded her understanding and took a deep breath to try to acclimate to the scent of our prey.

As we slowly approached the herd, Bella grew more and more excited. I could feel her enthusiasm as if it were my own. She wanted to take down the biggest buck in the herd. I watched as she focused in on the steady thumping of the artery in the animal's neck.

She crouched low and prepared to pounce yet she never released my hand. In her mind I could see that she was reacting this way due to her desire to be good at being a vampire, not bloodlust. She wanted to impress me.

I watched her for the briefest moment, noting how truly lovely she looked as she prepared to close in on her prey. As soon as the deer she was focused on was close enough, I released her hand.

"Go." I whispered at a level that my wife's prey couldn't hear. And that was it. Quicker than I thought possible, she darted from her low crouch and downed the large deer in one movement. It was the most erotic sight I had ever seen. I had heard in the minds of my siblings that watching one's spouse hunt was sensual, so I was prepared to feel some measure of arousal, but the sensation that pulsed through me was beyond desire. I felt raw, carnal even, as I watched my Bella drain the deer.

I could not remember moving, but suddenly I found myself hovering above Bella, as I pinned her to the ground. My lips eagerly pressed against hers, trying to get closer. The remaining deer began to scatter, but neither of us moved to give chase. The time for hunting had passed.

"You are exquisite, my love," I purred as I tasted the skin of her gorgeous neck. A low growl made its way from deep within her throat. She lifted her eyes to question why I had her pinned beneath me.

"There are no words for how stimulating it was to see you hunt, love." I explained breathlessly.

"Really?" she smirked sexily, leaving me no choice but to kiss her plump lips. This kiss wasn't like it had been before, when she was so dreadfully fragile. Now, I could kiss her with everything I had. I could show her my passion and longing without holding back. I kissed her with an unprecedented vigor.

There was no world outside of our heated embrace. No one and nothing mattered at all besides the two of us. Passion flooded the air as our tongues dance endlessly. Neither of us spoke aloud, choosing instead to communicate with our minds and bodies.

Our desperate kisses were fueled by some unknown animalistic instinct neither of us had any control over. All I knew was that Bella was mine and I was hers, and nothing would stop us from becoming one.

"I love you." she whispered, breaking the silence, but not the spell that we were under.

"As I love you, Isabella. I need you. Please, may I have you here, now?" I couldn't be bothered to care that my words came out as a strained plea. I needed her. She was my air, and I was suffocating without her.

"You never have to ask Edward. I'm yours. Take me." Her voice was low and seductive. With a low growl, I hurriedly rid both of us of our clothing, ripping them in my haste.

Then I claimed my wife for the first time as a vampire. I groaned as I pushed into her, stilling once I felt myself sink completely inside her body. Being inside my Bella was pure ecstasy.

A fire ignited low in my abdomen as I my hips met hers with a strength I could only have imagined when she was human. I snaked my arms behind her back and brought my hands over her shoulders from beneath her, holding our bodies flush to one another.

The sensations of being one took us higher and higher, our combined pleasure was building with each thrust of my hips. I pressed against her, leaving no space in between our intertwined bodies. She reacted by wrapping her legs around me and clutching at my shoulders and back, trying to bring us even closer.

I leaned my head down and peppered kisses along her neck and collarbone; she tasted like passion and longing and Bella, and I couldn't get enough.

"Edward… _faster_…" she breathed in my ear, and I complied, needing to give her everything that she desired. Her hips began to thrust up against mine. She arched her back and threw her head back into the grass moaning my name.

Pure unadulterated bliss rolled through both of us over and over until finally, together we reached the crescendo of our passion and wave after wave of pleasure crashed into us until I was sure we would both drown in absolute satisfaction.

I lay down on the lush undergrowth of the forest floor and pulled Bella to lie on my chest as we caught our unneeded breath simply reveling in the sheer joy and contentment that was flowing through us after our coupling.

_Yoo-hoo, love birds. I left you both some clothes on the rock near the stream. Aro should be here in fifteen minutes. Hurry up and get dressed. _

Sighing, I ran one hand through my hair and leapt to my feet, pulling Bella up with the other.

"Where are we going?" she asked, and her brow wrinkled in confusion at my hasty movements. "I don't want to go back to the boat already."

"Alice has left us some clothes, and Aro is on his way. We need to get back. Didn't you hear her thoughts?" I asked, she shook her head, but didn't seem bothered by the fact that she didn't hear Alice's mind.

"Should it bother me?" she was curious now.

"No, I think that your range just isn't as wide as mine. You should be able to hear everyone once we get close to the boat."

"Great, five vampires in my head instead of two," Now it was her turn to sigh as she sniffed the air and followed Alice's scent to the bag of clothes she had left us.

"You know, we really didn't talk about anything," she remarked as we made our way back to the boat.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but we'll have plenty of time to talk once we are alone. Besides, you have no idea what seeing you hunt did to me." I told her honestly.

"Um, well, I think I might seeing as how you just attacked me back there." she giggled and started running towards the yacht.

The moment the yacht came into view, Bella cringed as she was once again assaulted by the thoughts of Carlisle, Alice, and now Aro. We were close enough now that I could hear their spoken words as well as their thoughts. Aro was explaining that Demetri, who had accompanied him to Rio, had wanted to come with him to the island in order to make sure Aro was protected from Bella's possible newborn aggression, but Aro had insisted that he stay on the mainland as he felt that Bella was too kind as a human to be a vicious newborn. I understood Demetri's trepidation, but I was elated that Aro had such faith in my wife.

Bella's thoughts and body language showed her discomfort with the level of noise in her mind more with each step we took closer to the boat. I debated whether or not I wanted to take her back to the boat knowing that the longer she was exposed to the din of noise the more her head would hurt. I hated that she was in pain, but she quickly let me know that she wasn't going to miss this discussion.

_My head will be fine Edward. If it gets to be too much, I will just focus on your voice again and tune them out. I need to hear what Aro has to say._

"My beautiful Bella, as stubborn as ever," I sighed resigned and followed her onto the upper deck of the yacht I had bought for her.

_You bought me a yacht? I thought it was the family's boat. We'll talk about this later, Edward._ She glared at me for a moment before turning to smile at our guests.

"Carlisle has already filled me in on your most unique situation. I am honored that you would allow me to be a part of it." Aro said, getting right to the heart of the matter, after all pleasantries and greetings had been exchanged. _I was so worried when I last saw you. I've never encountered a mind I could not see let alone two._

"Could you explain that, please?" Bella demanded softly.

"Well, as Carlisle told you; never before has there been a vampire who retained their eye color…" Aro began.

"No, not that; what were you saying about not being able to see." Bella corrected.

"Ah, that. Well, during your transformation when you and your Edward were suspended in the dream state, I couldn't see anything from either of your minds. I have been eager to try again now that you are awake, but I wouldn't want to push." _Hmm, I didn't say that I couldn't see; I thought it. Bella, are you sharing your mate's gift?_

"She is, and I can see her mind now as well. And as Carlisle has told you, she seems to have little to no bloodlust, and that is something that I seemed to have gained from her." I informed him.

"No bloodlust, you say? Remarkable. Is that something I could possibly see?" _And I'd like to see if I can witness your shared dream, if I may?_

"Sure," Bella shrugged, and offered Aro her hand. I watched with him as he observed her memories. I could feel her discomfort as he witnessed our time in the meadow after Dee had told us that we passed her test. And suddenly Bella's mind went blank. Aro could see nothing; I could see nothing. She was just as silent as she had been as a human.

"What happened?" _Edward can you hear still hear your Bella?_

"No, I can't see anything from her," I answered him, and then turned my attention to my wife. _**Bella love, are you alright? I can't hear you.**_

"Yes, I'm fine. I can still hear everyone. Edward, what's going on?" Bella began to panic. Her unneeded breath came out in pants. Her trepidation filled me, and I immediately took her into my arms to try to calm her.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out. We have two of the finest minds in the vampire world on our side." I promised her, looking to Aro and Carlisle who readily agreed to do whatever they could to help us.

"Edward, may I try something?" Aro was guarding his thoughts, but reached his hand out for me to take. I wasn't sure what he would see in my thoughts that would make sense of Bella's sudden mental silence, but I was willing to try anything.

He delved further into my mind then he did Bella's. He filtered through my memories until he came upon our wedding day. I watched all of the events of that day and the flight to Rio, but as soon as Bella and I boarded the boat, his mind went blank. I could feel him pushing at the boundaries of my thoughts, but he could see nothing of our first night together as husband and wife.

Finally, after almost a full five minutes of trying, he could see past our wedding night and into the dream that Bella shared with me. He was able to view our interaction with Dee, but as soon as he came upon the shift in the dream that left Bella and I standing in her bedroom, his mind once again registered nothing.

_Interesting. Very interesting. "_Bella, may I ask you a personal question?" Aro asked in a very gentle tone, but he took great care to block his thoughts from me.

"I guess," Bella responded with her face buried in my neck breathing in my scent to keep herself from panicking again.

"Would it embarrass you for me to see your more intimate moments with Edward?" I felt Bella nod against my neck.

Aro's laughter rang out and he clapped happily as if the affirmation of her embarrassment was the best news he had heard in a century.

"Isabella Cullen, you are one very gifted vampire!" He announced, and then smiled brightly at my wife.


End file.
